


Behind the scenes

by ChildOfSolace



Series: Actors au [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, Multi-Fandom, Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!, Senjou no Valkyria | Valkyria Chronicles, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 13:13:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15995939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChildOfSolace/pseuds/ChildOfSolace
Summary: Long or short pieces of episodes from different Animes, except their all actors.





	1. Choking

"Marker." *snap* "and action."

"Itadakimasu!!!"

Everyone starts devouring their meal, most of the actors and extras didn't even have to act out how hungry they were as they ate with gusto. Until...

"Gak!"

Akaashi blinks, pretty certain that nobody choking was in the script. He turned around and saw Kageyama choking. He looked around frantically for water before handing it over to the choking actor.

To the side, a crew member quietly whispers, "Are we gonna keep that in the final cut?"

"Definitely."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was just mostly a warm up of what this multi-chapter thing will be like


	2. Connection

"We..." Mihashi sniffled, looking at Abe with intense eyes of sorrow, "we... lost..." he hunched his shoulders, unable to keep looking at Abe in his depression.

Abe grimaced, all the while thinking _'Damn it... he's such a good actor... He's always working so hard... god...'_

They've been working on this series for almost a year now, and even if he shares similar qualities with his character of _Ookiku Furikabutte_ , he's relieved that one thing that isn't the same is the part of him being so afraid of Abe's character. Of course, Mihashi had been a little shy at first, which annoyed Abe because he's an actors, usually you're not supposed to be so obvious about being shy if you were. But Mihashi almost always wears his heart in his sleeve.

But that didn't stop him from always doing his best, to keep going until they got the scene perfectly and not having errors enough to do it the following day. And when they were at breaks, he would always smile and warm up the room, even helping Abe smile easier. The black-haired boy belonged to a long-line of male actors, even his father, who was supposedly a retired stuntman, would occasionally still get interviews or offers for small parts, or cameos. That being said, Abe's been in the industry since he was younger, and for him it was starting to get dull.

Then, Mihashi came in and brought color into his life.

He almost forgets his cue, or that he was supposed to do it awkwardly as he was acting out as a guy with bad knee injury. He throws his arm around Mihashi for the hug. The blond continues sobbing audibly, but all Abe can think of is how warm he felt or how Mihashi fits against him perfectly, like a glove. He hugs him even tighter.

"And... CUT!"

...

...

...

... _eh?_

"A-Abe-kun?" Mihashi blinks, voice a bit muffled.

Suddenly, Abe pulls back with sudden resolve. "Mihashi! Go out with me!"

"Ehhh?!"

To the side, cut from the camera's filming angle, Hanai hands over Izumi some money. "Damn... I thought for sure he was dating Shinooka..."

"Except Mizutani already asked her out..." Izumi counted the money, before calling out behind him. "Hamada! You free tonight? Dinner's on me."


End file.
